Erza's Baby
by violetsandroses
Summary: Jellal is a free man who comes home tired from his 10 month long mission. He wasn't expecting to see his wife, Erza, to be holding a blonde haired baby. To make things worse, he found at that the baby was her son. Did Erza cheat on Jellal with his blonde bestfriend Laxus Dreyar? (Edited) I promise this is Jerza and not LaxusxErza it just has a twist that's all
1. Whose Baby?

Jellal had just finished his 10 month long S class mission from the Magic Council, honestly he thought it would have been a mission that was 5 months max but the council proved him wrong this time. Jellal was a free man but he did his best to do Council missions just in case the Magic Council changes their mind about letting him wander free. He doesn't complain and does his work as flawlessly as he could withouth breaking laws or damaging anything when out on missions. So when he finished this tiresome mission, he was worn out but feeling giddy, he was excited to see his wife Erza. After all, he spent a lot of time without her. So when he got a train to Magnolia and opened the doors to the Fairy Tail guild, he was taken aback, because he didn't expect to see Erza.

Well, not Erza. But Erza holding a blonde haired little boy and kissing his cheek, while cooing at it. At first he thought it was Natsu and Lucy's baby and she was taking care of him since Erza wasn't pregnant when he left and the baby was blonde, so it couldn't be his. Well, that's what he thought. He was proven wrong, however, when Lucy approached the redhead and said, "How's your cute little baby? I hope he didn't mind what his Uncle Natsu did."

Erza looked at Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Laxus who were snickering in a corner and glared daggers at them. "Little Alex over here doesn't mind, do you?" She said cooing at the baby, Alex. "But her mommy minds, oh she minds very much, and she's also very angry." continuing in a voice loud enough for Natsu and the others to hear.

Jellal gaped at the scene unfolding before him and stood motionless, his thoughts were a mess. "Had Erza cheated on me? With a blonde guy? Wait, who has blond hair? That guy from Blue Pegasus who always flirt with her. Wait there were two of them, what are their names? Habeki something? Oh that's right, Hibiki the incredibly flirty guy who was part of the Trimens. And the other boy, Eve. No, it can't be Erza don't like guys like them. Hmm, from the guild maybe?" He looked around as he thought and when his eyes landed on the Lightning Dragon Slayer his eyes widened and he gaped in disbelief, he was screaming in his head. "Laxus! Laxus that's right. Laxus is strong, Laxus is part of her family. Master Makarov probably approves, yeah. And the baby has his blonde hair!" He muttered, a dark aura surrounding him, "I see. My bestfriend and Erza huh."

Just then, Lucy spots him, and waves, "Jellal! Welcome back." Erza looks at him and smiles as she moves towards him. "Jellal, I missed you." She says as she kissed his cheek. Jellal stays rigid and still as he observed the baby. He didn't look like Laxus though. "What's wrong Jellal?" Erza says, noticing the tension in the air and Jellal's lack of affection. He looked around and saw that the whole guild was staring at them now, puzzled at Jellal's reaction. Jellal breaks the silence his voice shaky, "Erza, did you ch-cheat on m-me?" Erza's expression changed from worried to that of horror and disbelief. Jellal took this for a yes and said, "Was it Laxus?" At the mention of his name, Laxus roared in laughter then the whole guild joined him too. Finally, Erza laughed with them. Jellal was confused. Why were they laughing? Were they laughing because he was so pathetic to believe that Erza would fall in love with someone as evil as him when he could have Laxus? Laxus was Markarov's grandson, he wasn't a wanted fugitive. He was accepted. He was thinking of many other reasons when Alex started crying. Erza calmed down and tried to pacify him but Alex kept looking at Jellal with his wide and watery eyes. Alex reached out his pudgy fingers at Jellal and Erza chuckled. "I think he wants you to hold him Jellal." Jellal stared in disbelief, why would he hold Laxus' son. But then, Erza said something he couldn't believe.

"After all, this is the first time he gets to see his father." She smiled softly at Alex then looked at Jellal who had his mouth wide open. "A week after you left, I found out I was 3 months pregnant. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how to find you since the Magic Council decided the mission was confidential and prevented you from telling anyone the details, so I waited. And here you are." By the time Erza finished explaining, Jellal had tears in his eyes while reaching out his shaky arms and saying, "May I?" Erza smiled and explained how to hold the baby. Jellal was cradling Alex- who stopped crying the moment Jellal held him, in his arms as Erza said, "You always told me that you liked the name Alex. So when I found out I was pregnant, I thought Alexander for a boy and Alexandra for a girl." Jellal smiled with a teary face at Erza and said, "I'm sorry for doubting you Erza." Erza chuckled as she wiped Jellal's tears.

The guild watched in silence as Jellal had his daddy moment. Finally, Jellal spoke up, "Wait, Erza, I'm sorry, but why is he blonde?" Again, Natsu, Laxus, Gray and Gajeel burst out laughing. Erza glared at them and Jellal raised an eyebrow curiously. "You see, earlier this morning, these idiots thought it would be funny to dye my son's hair blonde when I asked them to look after him while I go back to our house and get him a change of clothes. Levy was just about to change his hair color back when Lucy spotted you." Jellal laughed at this. He was being so paranoid that he should have known Erza would do nothing of the sort he accused her off. Jellal placed a kiss on the baby's forehead then said, "I'm sorry son, Daddy loves you and your mommy very much."

Levy approached the couple and uttered a spell which immediately cleared the blonde dye on Alex's hair and revealed a beautiful cerulean mop of hair just like his dad's. "He's got my hair." Jellal said, beaming with pride. "He looks so much like you. The only thing missing is the tattoo. The only thing he got from me is longer lashes." Jellal nodded in agreement. After awhile, "I wanna take him to Ultear and Meredy's house, then after that to Erik's, oh I'm sure Richard would love to see a baby too, then I'll go visit Macbeth and Sawyer too. Oh, Sorano might like babies. She may be a meanie but she's a woman. And women like babies, right?" Jellal demanded.

Erza chuckled, "Yes, yes, but let's let him nap first, ne?"


	2. Crime Sorciere and the baby

*Knock knock* "Ultear, Meredy! Are you home?" I called.

A few seconds later, a woman with long dark and messy hair wearing wrinkled pyjamas and with dried drool on the side of her face opened the door looking really grumpy. "What is it? Geez, couldn't you have picked a later time to visit? It's what-" she says looking at the wall clock, "6:23 in the morning!"

Jellal just beamed at her and said, "Well, I was supposed to visit you when I got home from the mission but Erza said the baby needs his sleep so-"

"Wait, I don't think I heard that right, baby, you say?" I finally got her attention and she no longer looked drowsy.

Erza came from behind me carrying a sleeping baby with a head full of cerulean hair. Ultear squealed, then cooed at the baby, "Oh, aren't you a cute little baby. I wonder how your ugly daddy managed to produce a cute baby like you, huh? Must be your mommy's genes."

"Hey, that's not true! I'm also full of very attractive genes!" I protested. Erza just giggled at this. Ultear let us in while saying what a bad host she is not letting you in at once while I agreed which earned me a smack in the head. It turns out she wants us to contradict her when she says she's a bad host.

"Meredy! Meredy get up, Jellal came to visit!" she called.

"I don't care! I'm going back to sleep. Tell him to come back tomorrow!" she yelled back.

"Wow, I really am beloved around here, huh?" I said sarcastically.

Ultear just rolled her eyes at me and yelled, "He has a baby!"

As soon as Ultear said that, we heard a loud thud, like a body falling off the bed.

"That dork managed to do it with Erza? It can't be true." she yelled while running out of her room. When she saw the baby, she kneeled in front of Erza, who was sitting at the couch and cooed at it. While telling it how cute it was. By this time, the baby was awake and grabbed at Meredy's bright pink hair.

"The baby likes me, Jellal!", Meredy pouted, "I wanted a baby brother or sister for so long but Ultear just refuses to date anyone. I think she wants to be an old woman who keeps cats as company."

"Hey! That's not true, I went out on a date just a few weeks ago!" Ultear retorted. I laughed, Meredy snorted. "Who's the unfortunate man?" I asked. Ultear glared at me and Meredy giggled, "That wasn't even a date! You met Gray and Lyon at a restaurant and they just invited you to sit with them."

"Anyway, look at the cute baby. I might just adopt him ne?" Ultear says, trying to change the topic, but failing miserably. She should have known that a Titania for a mother would be very over protective over her baby. And saying you want to adopt her baby should obviously be chaotic. I shrugged as I watched Erza hand me the baby gently then requip into her Black Wing Armor the next. Eyes blazing with anger threateningly and sword pointing at Ultear. "You wanna do what to my baby?"

Meredy stepped in, waving her hands vigorously, "Ul-Ultear was just kidding, Erza." she let out a shaky laugh, "Your baby is the most adorable baby and all, but we-we wouldn't dare. No, your baby is all yours."

Erza, who seemed satisfied at this requipped into her regular blue pleated skirt and white blouse. "Come on Jellal, We're leaving." With that said, Meredy and Ultear let out a sigh of relief. I apologized, "Sorry 'bout that. But Ultear you should have known better than say something like that with Erza around."

"What was that, Jellal?" Erza glared at me. I was about to answer when she averted her glare to Ultear who shook visibly for quite a bit. "Go get yourself your own son and husband. Don't go around stealing mine." Ultear, Meredy, and I just gaped at her. She had already turned her back on us and uttered quite loudly, "You're married, Jellal. Now, come along."

Ultear just shook her head while exclaiming, "You're demented! I don't want your dorky husband. Your baby is cute but I was just kidding when I said I wanted to adopt it, Meredy is enough stress for me, you know?"

"Hey!" Meredy protested.

* * *

We had just finished our second visit today, which was Macbeth. But I was extremely tired already. Somehow, our visit with Ultear and Meredy which turned a normally protective Erza into a freakishly jealous and over protective mother and wife. The visit with Macbeth wasn't entirely tiring though, since he was still sleeping when we got there. He basically just peeked with one sleepy eye and said, "How nice, a baby. Goodbye."

Originally, we were supposed to go over Erik's right after Ultear and Meredy's since we figured Macbeth would be sleeping by then. But since we're gonna pass by Macbeth's house on the way to Erik's, and realized he;'d be sleeping all day anyway, we decided to stop by.

And let me just say that he did better than we expected. I, for one, thought that he would just keep sleeping and won't even bother to look at us. But I guess a tiny peek and a few words plus a goodbye is better, huh?

Anyway, we're standing right outside where Erik, Sawyer, and Richard stay.

"E-" I called but I was interrupted by a loud, "Get your butt in here. The door isn't locked."

"I'm sorry if my friends are rude, son." I apologized as I grabbed his pudgy hand.

"That's nothing compared to Fairy Tail." Erza chuckled

"Stop calling us rude and come in!" Erik grumbled.

As soon as we step foot inside the house, all three of them were waiting in the living room, playing cards.

"Erik told me you have a baby, I wanna see what the result of some time together with Erza looks like." Sawyer said as he dashed towards the baby.

"Ah, Love isn't it?" Richard remarked.

"Tsk. What are you, a bunch of girls who can't resist the sight of a tiny baby?" Erik rolled his eyes.

But nobody paid him any attention because we were all too busy cooing at the baby. And I guess he also couldn't resist because a few minutes later he walked over and subtly tried to peek at the baby.

"Looks like me, huh, Erik?" I grinned.

"Nah. Totally looks like Titania. Your genes are to dorky and too much of a wimp to dominate." he smirked.

I punched him on the arm lightly, but enough to make him feel a bit of pain. "Shut up. At least I'm with Erza, and I have a baby. How far have you gone with Kina?" This time, it was me who grinned.

"Buzz off, dork." He shoved me lightly.


End file.
